the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Maribel Jung
Andrea Maribel Jung, later known as Lady Andrea Jung Volturi, princess of Volterra, is a former immortal child and member of the Volturi coven. She is also the eventual wife of Aro's eldest son, Seth. Biography Early life Andrea was born in Germany to a wealthy family. At the time, being a child to two different cultures wasn't still well accepted, so her family and herself were considered inferior. They settled in the capitol, Berlin, after Andrea was born, she being the youngest child. Her father soon was listed to fight on the war a year after she was born. He died shortly after, leaving her mother to take care and provide for the three siblings. Her brother died from Spanish flu in late 1917. One day, the bombings started, Andrea and her sister still asleep. her mother ran to wake them up, but a bomb killed her instantly and Carina went missing. Andrea ran from her house, avoiding more explosions, only taking very simple things that she could. She hid in the shelter for two days before neighbors came. They took her to an orphanage and she stayed there for two years. In late 1919, when she was sure no one was going to take her in in the middle of the chaos, she ran away. She ran through a vampire, that lost control and bit her. He then left her to change, and when she woke up, she started to fend from herself. Her ability came from her human days, when people felt compelled to her and giving her what she wanted. Current life Shortly after Seth and Kirima were born, she pleaded to the Volturi to not kill her, offering them her loyalty and services in exchange for her survival. Since then, she has been placed as a personal guard to Seth, and has spent most of the time with him or his twin. This went on until she was placed on one of Aro's projects of sorts and injected with drugs, and one of the combinations resulted on her abandoning her frozen vampire state and begin to grow. Personality and Traits Andrea is a very quiet, shy, but cute and bright young girl. She adores animals, specially kitties. She plays almost with every cat she finds, and if they're hungry, she steals food to feed them, as she only drinks blood. Some say she is bizarre and compare her to a demon. Some humans tried to catch her, but failed to do so. When Andrea begins to feel thirsty, she normally sits on the local park and fakes an act - she will begin to sob like she was actually crying and murmur "mommy" over and over again. People walk by and stop, offering to take her somewhere. She tends leads them to dark places - where she kills them and disposes of the bodies. That changed after pleading to the Volturi not to kill her, and offering her services and loyalty in exchange for her survival. Physical Appearance Andrea is a somewhat short child, but when she grows, she will stand about 5'5, being short sized, or should I say, fun sized, travel size for your convenience. Her hair is brown, long and smooth, and her eyes were brown when human, but now are crimson. Powers and Abilities It possibly wouldn't be considered an ability by many, but she lures people in like a magnet - and the people feel compelled to give her what she wants. Relationships Seth Her mate and the one she protects. They often played together when he was a child, and now she keeps on protecting him. Asami Her mother figure of sorts. Both Helios and her care for her and treat her as their own, as she is still a child in physical years. Kirima Her mate's sister, often the two play together when she is not on duty. Helios Her father figure of sorts. Like Asami, he cares for her and treats her as his own, as she is still a child in physical years Audrina Her best friend. They met during the time they were experimented on in Volterra. Comforting each other, they soon became best friends. Etymology The meaning of the name “Andrea” is: “Man, warrior; manly”, as it is the feminine form of Andrew. Maribel is a name of Spanish origin and is a combination of María and Isabel. Media Portrayal She is portrayed by Nikki Hahn in all pictures.